Desires of the Heart
by courtney.d.a85
Summary: One shot of what happens after the event of Yorktown. Uhura/Spock main.


**I don't own the characters, unfortunately, but I do own this take on events! Please R and R**

 **Spoilers: Takes place after Star Trek Beyond**

After the events of the attack on Yorktown, the crew of the USS Enterprise were feeling a tired, loss, and grief. Yet, there was a sense of joy because they were able to, not only defeat Krall and his swarm of bees, but there was a newfound sense of purpose. With the end of their furlough coming to an end, there were many preparations being made for the maiden journey of Starfleet's newest flagship, the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-A.

It was during this furlough that Lieutenant Nyota Uhura came to the conclusion that she and Spock needed to come to terms with the status of their relationship. Yes he had personally helped in here rescue, yet he had rescued the rest of the crew as well. Before the events of Krall's attack, he had been adamant that he take his place on New Vulcan, a feeling he has had for many years since the destruction of his home planet. It was even more important to him now with the death of Ambassador Spock.

She understood his need to help prolong the existence of his race, yet her heart and mind were constantly at odds with each other. What hurt the most however, is that Spock had essentially made the decision without speaking with her. He at least owed her that courtesy considering they had been together four years.

These thoughts were still with her as she approached his room at the Yorktown Federation Headquarters. She paused outside of his room, hand poised to knock. She held herself from knocking. She took a steadying breathe, and quickly rapped 3 times on the door. She heard the muted groan on the other side of the door before it whooshed open. She their eyes met, Uhura felt a shiver pass through her being. After all these years, he still had to ability to make her week in the knees.

"Lieutenant, how can I help you?" He asked, his need for professionalism outlying his want of using her first name.

"Commander," She responded in kind. "Might I have a word?"

"Of course." He stepped aside, motioning for her to proceed in the room. The room was sterile white and small. As with every standard Starfleet accommodation, there was a basic kitchenette off of the standard living room that also served as the bedroom, and a washroom.

Uhura turned, mouth open to pose a question, when she noticed how close he had been standing to her back. She had to take a step back to fully look him in the eye.

"Commander, I wanted to make sure that you were on the mend."

"I am perfectly fine, Lieutenant. I pose the same query to you." He seemed nervous which only made her more nervous as well.

"I'm fine." She answered hurriedly. She quickly turned toward the couch, motioned for him to follow, which he did, and took a calming breath.

"I wanted to extend my condolences on the passing of Ambassador Spock. McCoy told the Captain, so naturally, everyone knows now."

"Thank you." He answered in a faraway tone. "It was a shock, but I can say, without question, he lived a full life."

"I take it since you are on the mend that your preparations with continue?"

"Preparations?" He asked questioningly.

"For you to leave Starfleet and take your place on New Vulcan. I know that you before the fiasco at Yorktown, that was your plan." She said this staring at her hands.

"That was my plan, but in light of recent events, my plans have changed."

At that, Uhura's head snapped up, "What do you mean? I thought everything was settled?"

Spock got up from the couch and made his way to a box sitting on the kitchen counter. He carefully lifted the lid, and grabbed a thing container from inside. He held it almost lovingly as he made his way back to her side.

"This was among Ambassador Spock's belongings. Before its discovery, I had every intention of going to New Vulcan and continuing his work. Once I saw it, however, I knew that he, like me, had his own destiny. He once told me that my path was mine to walk, and I need to do what feels right."

Uhura opened the container, when the light came on, a picture of Ambassador Spock and his crew was illuminated. Uhura smiled at the familiar, yet different faces of herself, Spock, Kirk, Sulu, McCoy, Scotty and Chekov smiled back at her. She closed her eyes when she felt his hand caress her cheek, and leaned into it.

"Nyota, this feels right. I am meant to stay at Starfleet. It's where I can do the most good for my people. To help them by protecting." His hand left her face and settled on hers that held the picture.

"I understand. After the events of past few years, how can we not feel bound to Starfleet."

"I feel a respect for the Federation, but I find I have a more pressing bond keeping me here."

Uhura slowly looked into the face above hers. His human eyes showing feelings his Vulcan side had trouble expressing. 'You're not leaving?" She whispered.

"No."


End file.
